User talk:Hollyfire53
Sweet. I'm first. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 23:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I, am (And remain to be) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 23:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Second xP, heya IF you got any other questions or any of that riff raff please ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, --Tree Climber Talk! (UTC) and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Red Tide Series One and Two :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, DKI Part Two, DKI Part Three, DKII Part One, and DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Part One, Part Two, and Part Three, :Loamhedge, the final days I also hope that you'll write a fan fiction of your own so we may enjoy it as well. I'm always here for help Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) THIS IS A SIGNATURE TEST- SORRY IF THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT PLACE! Hollyfire|Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair |Talk! 14:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'll answer any questions you may have! I hope that you enjoy the redwall series! --Tree Climber Talk! 15:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) It ain't a problem ;) (No Offense taken) hmm... I may be able to fix your signature, but I really don't know how to make it all link back to your talk page. Hi! Welcome to The Redwall Wiki ^^ --- -Clockworthy Expand your horizons..Read my story. 17:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) oo! I would love to know! Thank you! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 00:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey! I am Shieldmaiden of Holt Riverdale, and welcome! If'n ya likes fan fic, check out my userpage for a list of my favorites. *Wink* I like yer name- Hollyfire . . . Sounds dangerous! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) PS- Are ya an otter like me, a squirrel, or a mouse? Couple sigestions on the name Holly the Flame Fireholly Hollyfire the Fearless I know, those are terrible. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well . . SHIELDMAIDEN Tell Me Something I Don't Know! See that? If'n you change the text in the spot that's in ALL CAPS, you can put down whatever you want! IE- Holly the Flame Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC See? I added the all caps so you'd know which part to change. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Nice! So, Warriors is good? Are you reading Redwall in chronological order? Publication Order is better, butthat's my opinon. Hurry up and read LB so you can start MTW. You'll see why . . . stay away from the part of my user page about character deaths. Allot of Redwall Characters are there- including one from MTW. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:34, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I think LB will be better once you get to the action. Also, you can read my user page, but skip th part about character deaths. Lookk at the contents so you'll know when to skip it, cause I do have some stuff on there I think everyone should see, No, I'll move the deaths to the bottom of the page! I'll do then then get you. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for help with signature Btw, Im also a fan of warriors :) --Firetooth 14:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC):Firetooth The Fire Cave I considered doing it before i met you, so It's no big. Besides, I think you'll agree it wasworth it. Either see part of my user page, or miss all. I have some good youtube vids. A NOTE- DO NOT READ MARTIN THE WARRIOR UNTIL YOU READ MARIEL OF RDWALL AND THE BELLMAKER MAJOR SPOILERS! Also, read this part in this order: Mattimeo Pearls of lutra Lonpatrol Marlfox Taggerung Cause thy are all sequls to eah other. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, listen up I did the page, but So far away has spoilers for MTW, you might want to waitto watch thattil you finish MTW AND Byony and Veil has a spoiler- IF you are quick enough to see it in a picture. the Starwars one is clean, obviously. ANy other Q's, just ask . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, I know Thinking about taking over Sambrook's job eh? Let another contest begin between the both of you then xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 19:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) sig code you told me to give you my sig code.... so here it is. Prard’ras’kleoni 'Talk!' Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) how do i show it to you with out it turning into what my sig currently looks like?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I can't find Prar's page, meaning I can't leave him a mssage . . . Hollyfire, You type in User talk:Prard'ras'kleoni on the search thingy near the top of the non-editing pages. It will take you to his talk page. Or you could type in User:Prard'ras'kleoni then click discussion. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Or... Just click these links. User talk:Prard'ras'kleoni If that doesn't work, try: User talk:Prard’ras’kleoni. Or User:Prard'ras'kleoni then Discussion. ;) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Nah, That's fine. And no, I didn't tell Prard. You could, though. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) If'n ye want a taste of fan fic that I wrote, try Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Sambrook started it, but he turne dit over to me. my other two fanfics are sequles to redwall books- Martin the Warrior and Taggerung. I think you should read the books fore you read those. Tirborath is independant, no spoilers. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Goody one step closr. BTW, Mossflower is thhe next book in line after MTW. After, legend of luke, then . . well, ask me if you want a whole list. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) dan, i wore the list out but it didn't saave here's the list . . . . Anote- also added abbreviations next toit, #Lord Brocktree, (LB) #Martin The Warrior, (MTW) #Mossflower, (MS) #Legend of Luke, (LL) #Outcast of Redwall, (OR) #Mariel of Redwall, (MR) #The Bellmaker, (BM) #Salamandastron, (SA) #Redwall, (RW) #Mattimeo, (MT) #Pearls of Lutra, (PL) #Long Patrol, (LP) #Marlfox, (MX) #Taggerung, (TG) #Triss, (TR) #Loamhedge, (LM) #Rakkety Tam, (RT) #High Rhulain, (HR) #Eulalia!, (EU) #Doomwyte, (DW) Enjoy! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) hey, U asked me to do something, an' I'll do it? Do I need to renumber the list or something? (I cunted- 20 total) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) hmmmm It sems OK to me- except you may wants to play around a bit with the color scheme, add a few pictures. Unfortunatly, I know NOTHING about Warriors except that they're cats. Sorry I wasn't much help. May be you could put a spot for fan art in. Or maybe fan fic- or is that Roleplaying? I am CLUELESS when it comes to online stuff like this. Sorry I wasn;t much help. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I wish I got thenumber;s right, I don't know how to fix it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) the cokbook is set between Redwall and mattimeo. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, wow How do you like Martin the warrior so Far?? Glad to know I'm not the only one on here who gets like... what??? ::) lol. I try to avoid those pages ect. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 05:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hehe, lol. The avoiding doesn't always work though, But it helps. XD. And my annual Hi... Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 14:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) autho's opinion, old chap At least you don't choose to have NO capters, like some I know. (nobeast on hthe wiki, elsewhere . .. ) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! BTW update on Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I saw sad. Waaaa!!! MORE, PLZZZZ Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm crazy about her too (obviously) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 19:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) wow! you're really good! hah! better than mine! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 19:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) it's Tam's Revenge --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 19:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Names Hey- actually, ya, I lwould like another name.... I just saw your name post now. xD. For like... A vermin. xD. And yes, I'm too lazy to make up names as well, lol. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 19:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) What's the Warrior cats series like? BTW, your fanfics are great! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:35, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i guess you could. but when it comes to ideas, i'm totally hopeless. sorry --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 18:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Names Hey, thanks Holly fire. xD. Those will be good for now, I'll play around with them a little. xD. Thanks so much. I started the Fan Fic, A Tale of Two Quests, just if you have time. xD. Thanks again. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 18:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Fan Fics I'm working on a story line for a fan fic but nothing is wrotten down yet, the general idea of what my fan fic will be about is on my talk page. Sure I'll check out your stories! Don't worry though 'cause I only show better options on the fan fic, I don't actually directly edit it just in case the author disagrees with my critique on one thing or another.Me! 21:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Critique on Hollyfire's Tale “’Aye, Queen Alrescha.’ said Menkar, sounding like a machine replaying it's message.” (two options for this, first one is probably better. The second one is more of a joke. :) ) "Aye, Queen Alrescha." said Menkar, sounding like a machine replaying the same message. "Aye, Queen Alrescha." said Menkar, sounding like a broken record. “The queen calmed at this. Sighing, she said, ‘I know you think 'tis a tenderfoot bussiness, destroying a whole town.’ she said.” The queen calmed at this. Sighing, she said, "I know you think 'tis a tenderfoot business, destroying a whole town." she said. (business was spelled wrong.) ‘Wrong answer, you idiot!’ she screamed.” (I thought that was hilarious!) “But Queen Alrescha trailed off. She was already thinking how she would distinguish Kitalpha's lights forevermore.” But Queen Alrescha trailed off. She was already thinking of how she would extinguish Kitalpha's lights forevermore. “Now, it was time for it to come.” Now, it was time for her to come. “I am lucky to lead such a nice camp. So peaceful... Rigel thought. But suddenly, there was a cry of ‘Attack!’, and squirrels began running everyways.” I am lucky to lead such a nice camp. So peaceful- “Attack!” Rigels thoughts were cut short. The squirrels of Kitalpha ran to and fro in panic. (Adds to the suddeness of the attack and how it interupts the day to day life of the squirrels) “Schedar, the sentry, came running down from Mellough Tower, the sentry's tower, and Rigel knew something was going on.” Schedar, the sentry, came running down from Mellough Tower, the sentry's tower; Rigel knew something was going on. (just a technical edit) “He could hear cries of ‘Darkmoon!’ and ‘Eulalia!’ coming from each side.” He could hear battle cries of "Darkmoon!" and "Eulalia!" coming from each side. (BTW, you don’t have to seeing as other people and locations besides just hares and badgers use Eulalia however it might help the squirrels sense of individuality if you made up a battle cry for them. even something simple like “Kiiiiiiiiitaaaaaalllphaaaaa!”) " ‘Twas bad luck you came, Alrescha.’ said Rigel, facing the angered wildcat queen. ‘We don't put up with murderers in Kitalpha.’ ” “Twas bad luck you came, Alrescha.” warned Rigel, facing the infuriated wildcat queen, "We don't put up with murderers in Kitalpha." “ ‘Murderer? I beg your pardon, but I'm no murderer.’ Alrescha said, innocently, recovered.” "Murderer? I beg your pardon, but I'm no murderer." Alrescha crooned, innocently. (adds to the theme of her false innocence) “Taking Hollyfire, he had left the fight where Kuma had been slain.” Taking Hollyfire, he had left the fight when Kuma had been slain. “Alrescha ocked the squirrel chief.” Alrescha mocked the squirrel chief. “ ‘Run, Rigel! Take Hollyfire and never return!’ screamed Menkar. Rigel grabbed Hollyfire, and asked Menkar, horrified, why he had turned from Alrescha. ‘She killed my parents, and has nearly killed me, getting me to slay that Schedar person.’ Schedar was dead? ‘Traitor!’ Alrescha screamed, jumping onto Menkar.” "Run, Rigel! Take Hollyfire and never return!" screamed Menkar. Rigel grabbed Hollyfire, and asked Menkar, horrified, why he had turned from Alrescha. "She killed my parents, and has nearly killed me, forcing me to slay Schedar." Schedar was dead? "Traitor!" Alrescha screamed, jumping onto Menkar. (this is how I would edit it without majorly changing the order of what is being said, however don’t you think that Alrescha would scream and jump on Menkar before Rigel would have a chance to ask Menkar questions?) “Menkar sighted.” Menkar sighed. (Technical edit) “And there was a heap on the path in front of them.” There was a heap on the path in front of them. “When she came to, she told Rigel that she was heading for Salamandastron (mountain).” When she came to, she explained to Rigel that she was heading for Salamandastron (mountain). “…Salamandastron, the fire mountain.” … Salamandastron the fire mountain. “And Hollyfire was as Hollyfire is: playful, annoying, and adventurous. Which would later give her the name Hollyfire the Fearless.” Throughout the journey Holleyfire remained constant: playful, annoying, and adventurous. These attributes would later credit her with the name, Hollyfire the Fearless. (just a better way to say the same thing) “Alrecha the wildcat was in a terrible rage.” Alrescha the wildcat was in a terrible rage. (that’s how you spelled her name in the rest of the story) “….it was Menkar's fault Kitalpha still had living inhabitants.” ….it was Menkar's fault Kitalpha still contained living inhabitants. “Coming back to Mellough Castle, Alrescha had said nothing, only kicked angrily at Jenlender, a stoat captain, after he complained at Snowbank, another guard, about having to always walk in full armor.” Coming back to Mellough Castle, Alrescha had said nothing. She had only wordlessly kicked once at Jenlender, a stoat captain, after he complained about another guard, Snowbank, always walking around in full armor. (BTW, when writing a story or essay try to avoid words like were, was, are, thing, stuff, and clichéd phrases. My English teacher calls these Danger Zones. I suggest going through your stories, when you get the chance, and replace these words with better descriptive words. Including the edits I suggested for this fan fic. However if you are having an extremly hard time replacing these words because you can’t find a better one then don’t replace it ‘cause then things get messed up, and….. just take my word for it. A great way to find replacement words is the thesaurus(either a book or online one). I suggest the Ask.com thesaurus. Also, the thesaurus may suggest some words that aren’t necessarily the best option, for example ridiculously long words.)(if that was confusing then I’m sorry:( ) hope I helped. Any questions just leave on my talk pageMe! 23:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I have no idea why my message was down twice. I must have accidently pressed the save page button twice or something. Could you read A Coneslinger's Revenge and tell me what you think? Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) good, you finished mtw now, hurry up and red Mossflower and legend of luke . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Critique on Nightmoon “ ‘I am called Nightstars.’ replyed a dark badger, skulking in the shadows.” "I am called Nightstars." replied a dark badger, skulking in the shadows. “Nightstars snorted. ‘Fogbreath! I have Gulish, whom I was sent for! You must let me in!’ ” Nightstars snorted, "Fogbreath! I have Gulish, whom I was sent for! You must let me in!” (the comma) “Queen Sage really shouldn't appoint stupid guards, Nightstars thought.” Queen Sage really shouldn't appoint such stupid guards, Nightstars thought. (The italic print and such) “Nightstars turned around. ‘Yes?’ the badger asked. ‘How did you get as far as me? Where is Hhujuk, the other guard?’ ” (I am a little confused about why the guard is asking how nightstars got as far as he did, seeing as Nightstars had already passed him up on the way to her destination.) “Lady Rose, a pretty yet fierce young squirrel scowled at the mousewife. ‘Still thinking only of your self, Carina? Nightmoon is ful-filling her duties as a spy for the RADP!’ ” Lady Rose, a pretty yet fierce young squirrel scowled at the mousewife, "Still thinking only of your self, Carina? Nightmoon is ful-filling her duties as a spy for the RADP!" (the comma) (Loved this story! Even better than Hollyfire’s Tale! Both the conception of the story and the execution of it were marvelous! Perfect descriptive word choice, and sentence structure, not to mention pacing! Loved it! Keep it up throughout the entire story!)Me! 05:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ok I'll check it out right now. xD. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Do you really think I'd do that? Of course they won't get eaten!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 16:33, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hollyfire53 I want to read Redwall.What book do you think I should read first?--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 18:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Why not? I have free time, not like I get any school homework because I'm moving school. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 21:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) yes I would have trusted you either way. :) I don't mean to pry, but I already knew somewhat about your blackstar accounts.... I looked them up on the warrior wiki, but most of that I hadn't known. I trust you too just as I trust everyone on this wiki! Colonel Procyon What else is new! 02:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :D oh, and yes i'm Prard too! Made this account 'cause my upcoming fanfic will be starring this name! :) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 02:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC)